Locked up Heart
by ayhartloki
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had poured her dreams into planning the trip of a lifetime. Only trouble was, her locked-up heart was being opened by a handsome stranger. Loke Estrella was escaping the nerved-cracking expectations of his father Luigi Estrella. He was the only son of a proud and prosperous Estrella Family. By being with Lucy, he was breaking the rules.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

"**A meeting between two beings who complete one another, who are made for each other, borders already, in my opinion, on a miracle"**

"English is not my Mother language. Sorry for my misspelled words and wrong grammar."

Special thanks to Whispermy-seranade …for the beta'd chapter THANK YOU SO MUCH! *hugs* Enjoy!

Title: **My Locked-up Heart**

**-Loke and Lucy Love Story-**

**Summary:**

_Lucy Heartfilia had poured her dreams into planning the trip of a lifetime. Only trouble was, her locked-up heart was being opened by a handsome stranger._

_Loke Estrella was escaping the nerved-cracking expectations of his father Luigi Estrella. He was the only son of a proud and prosperous Estrella Family._

_By being with Lucy, he was breaking the rules. Happy-ever–after wasn't in his vocabulary, yet he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful maiden. For the first time, he had something that money couldn't buy – a woman who loves him for who he really is._

_**I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

_**But I'm willing to adopt the sexy handsome Lion**_

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Loke whirled around at the sound of the woman's voice. Tall and sexy with her golden hair flowing around her milkfish skin, she stood with her fists propped on her hips. Her features were both beautiful and elegant, her figure slender, model-like. She had the widest chocolate eyes with long lashes, paired with a pair of lush, dark and extremely kissable lips. But right now, her beautiful face had morphed into a mask of confusion and annoyance.

"Who are you? State your name and business, or I'm going to call the police!" She threatened.

He couldn't blame her. Even he had to admit it himself, what he was doing looked odd.

"I'm not a bad guy Miss," He tried to persuade her. "There's a perfectly good explanation for my behavior."

She raised a brow, skeptism written all over her face, "A complete total stranger. Bare-footed. In my best friend's garden."

He laughed, "I assure you, I'm not crazy."

Though, the last few weeks had driven him near to insanity, really. He had already been pushed past his point.

"Being barefoot, in my best friend's lawn," She continued once more, "In the middle of a bright summer day! This is absolutely nuts. I'm calling the cops."

"Wait," He stepped forward, but thought better of it and backed up. "Hmm, you must be..."

Usually he was good with names and faces, but this time he couldn't come up with this lady's.

"You're one of the bride's best friends, aren't you?" He somehow managed to continue smoothly.

"Wait... How do you know who I am?"

Loke gave her an assessing glance, avoiding the question, "What made you so disagreeable?"

She sighed and lowered the phone she had lifted to press against her cheek when she made the threat about calling the cops.

"I've had a rough day. A rough life and –" She cut herself off again. "How did you do that? Forget it, I'm not telling you a single thing about me."

"Listen, I'll just get out of here and leave you alone since I've clearly come at a bad time," He picked up his shoes and started to leave.

"Wait," She said quickly, and he turned back for a second.

For a moment, Loke swore there was a spark of intuition - one that had driven him to this town.

Then, just as quickly, it was gone, and the spark of distrust had returned.

"You..." She continued, "You still haven't told me the reason why you're standing barefoot in my best friend's garden!"

Loke's jaw clenched, "We're back to that again?"

"When did we ever leave that topic?" She snorted as she lifted her hands to rest them on her hips again, her cell phone in one hand.

He had no intentions of telling anyone anything. In particular, the lady right here, Levy's best friend.

Lucy Heartfilia. That was her name. Bunny girl, Gajeel called her, and her name meant Light

Before she could question him further, he quickened his steps over to his little blue rental car.

Lucy followed him, determination on her face.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you? Why are you here?"

"That's two questions, and I don't have to tell you anything, either. It's a free country."

He could almost hear her scream in frustration. Oh, this was going to be fun.

She scowled, "Trespassing is a crime, you know."

He grinned. When he'd book this trip, he had no idea there'd be a fringe of benefit from it.

"Only if you are not invited. And I was invited." He paused a bit, watching her eyes widen in surprise at the word invited, waiting to deliver the last punch of surprise. "I'm the best man after all.''

**And….**

"You have a bad taste in friends," Lucy declared. "He's weird! He walks barefoot! A total weirdo!"

Gajeel Redfox, Levy's fiancée burst into peals of laughter.

"te hee Bunny girl, you need to give Loke the benefit of the doubt," Loke told her. "He's not so bad once you get to know him, and he has his reasons for being barefoot in Levy's garden."

"Where did you meet him anyway," She snorted, crossing her arms. "Prison?"

"College. He's my classmate in my few classes. And he's-" Gajeel cut himself off, "He's a good guy. Just trust me on that."

"Erza-chan there you are!" Lucy pouted. "We missed you so much, right Levy-chan?"

"We're going to help Levy-chan to prepare for her wedding day?" Lucy asked.

"Definitely, Lucy!" Erza smiled.

"T-thanks so much, Lu-chan, Erza-chan," Levy sobbed a little as the tears built up, pulling her two best friends into a tight hug.

After they finally stopped squeezing the air out of each other, Erza turned to Lucy.

"Lucy-chan, how's your love life," Erza innocently asked.

Levy giggled a little.

Lucy blushed, "I-I don't have one. I haven't met my Mr. Right!"

"What about Hibiki-kun?"

"He's kind, sweet and innocent young man and he really loves you Lu-chan," Levy added.

"I do like him, the way I like you, Levy-chan and Erza-chan..." Lucy said, lowering her eyes to the ground. "He's just a good friend of mine, nothing less, nothing more..."

"Alright," Levy sighed. "Let's drop the subject."

"Lucy" Erza called.

"Yes, Erza-chan?" Lucy turned to her friend.

"What were you and Gajeel talking about?"

"Oh, about his friend, Loke. You know, he's nuts. I thought he was a criminal of some sort, walking barefoot in your garden. He's such a freak."

"Oh, sounds like you're in love~" Levy teased.

"What! Are you making fun of me?" Lucy pouted.

"It could be possible!" Erza pouted back.

"How about you and Jellal-kun?" Lucy smirked.

Levy smiled sweetly while nodding, "Yes, yes, you look so happy, Erza!"

"Ummm, we're doing good... and I'm so happy because he cares for me!" Erza answered, blushing a little. "I know he loves me so much..."

"Right," Levy agreed. "Having Gajeel-kun by my side, I felt so content... So loved and secure."

I can't wait to fall in love, Lucy thought. But falling in love instantly is dangerous... I have to be careful with my heart... She added quietly.

**"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."**

**- Unknown**

**A/N: **Guys, what can you say? Please be considerate. This is my second fan fiction story about Fairy tail! Don't forget to review... Tell me about your suggestions! Ja Ne...Minna-sama! I'm so obsessed with Loke-sama..He's playful gesture..he's adorable green eyes..kyaaaaaaa fan girl mode hihihihi

I hope I found my own Loke! hahah *fan girl mode*

**-ayhartloki..**


	2. Chapter 2:

_What does consistency have to do with love?_

There is a feeling of consistency in your interest of each other when you are both in love. Your attraction for each other doesn't grow in leaps and bounds, but gradually. You may both encounter conflict and disagreements, but the feeling you have for each other are _**"solid as a rock"**_

"English is not my Mother language. Sorry for my misspelled words and wrong grammar."

Special thanks to my followers, reviewer's I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs* Enjoy!

_**Title: My Locked-up Heart**_

* * *

_****__**  
**__Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had poured her dreams into planning the trip of a lifetime. Only trouble was, her locked-up heart was being opened by a handsome stranger._

Loke Estrella was escaping the nerved-cracking expectations of his father Luigi Estrella. He was the only son of a proud and prosperous Estrella Family.

By being with Lucy, he was breaking the rules. Happy-ever–after wasn't in his vocabulary, yet he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful maiden. For the first time, he had something that money couldn't buy – a woman who loves him for who he really is.

_**I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

**But I'm willing to adopt the sexy and handsome Loke the Lion**

**Chapter 2: The Beautiful Maiden, the Stranger and the dog?  
**

Loke could run a multi billion dollar, fourth-generation, international gem import company. Negotiate million dollar deals. He can understand the most complicated financial reports. Surely he could do something as simple as light a fire.

He'd rented the cabin on the outskirts of town, ordered a quarter-cord of wood, picked up some matches at the store downtown, and thought the whole process would be as simple as striking a match to a box, then holding it against a stick.

_Naaaaa….not exactly._

Loke let out a curse as his seventh attempt fizzled and died, then stalked outside. He drew in several deep breaths of fresh, country air. An hour ago, he'd loved the whole experience. Now he was ready to call his chauffeur, have him hurry the hell out here with limo and drive him straight to the private Estrella's Gem Corporation jet.

No. He'd do this. He needed to do this.

He stepped back and appraised the situation with logic thinking back over movies he's seen and the books about camping he'd skimmed on the plane when he'd taken this impromptu escape from reality. It's too many large, thick logs. Not enough skinny sticks. What he needed was more kindling. Not more thinking.

Loke headed outside, blew some warm air on his cold hands, then starting picking up the sticks from the ground. As he did, his hands brushed against the bare dirt, pushing soil under his nails when he dug into the earth loosen a stubborn piece. He pulled his hand and marveled at the sight of the dirt.

Such a simple thing, and yet, he'd ever done this. Never had a soil beneath his nails. Never cleaned a mud from his un-calloused palms. Loke kneeled down and pressed both hands into the soft dark brown earth, squeezing the thick clumps. A burst of rich, earthy scent filled his nostrils. Then the dirt broke apart, slipping through his fingers and hitting the ground again with a soft patter, like fat raindrops.

Loke chuckled. Imagine that. One of the richest man in the world, amused at something as basic as communing with Mother Nature.

Something shivered the bushes beside him. Loke jerked to attention, grabbing his kindling as he did. He thrust his right hand forward, and then realized his sampling ammunition made him about as dangerous as a sunflower.

"_Who's there?"_

_Or rather, "What was there?"_

When he'd made the decision two days ago to come here for more than Gajeel's' wedding. He'd done a quick research overview of the location, but hadn't thought to look up "wild indigenous animals." For star's sake, the thing rustling about five feet from him he could be a bear.

The rusting grew louder, the leaves shaking like cancan dancers. Loke took a step back. Should he head for the cabin? Stand his ground? He could just see the headline now: _**Idiot CEO Billionaire Dies: Money No Match for Bear in Woods.**_

The press would have a field day with that one. He'd be the butt of jokes for generations to come.

Then, out of the woods, a bundle of fur came bounding right for him, and Loke started to turn and run back inside, until he realized the bundle was-

A dog.

A dog liked a rabbit with white fur and fluffy ears, barked at him, then leapt at his legs, tongue lolling, tail wagging. Oh God! It was on him now. Shedding.

Loke had no experienced with pets. Not unless he counted the one week his mother thought it would be cute to have a rabbit, and then changed her mind once she realized lived rabbits actually peed and pooped-and gave the rabbit to the gardener.

"_Whoa, there, buddy._

"_Get down. Please"_

Undaunted, the dog kept coming, launching himself f at Loke in another greeting. Loke reached out a tentative hand, and gave the dog an awkward pat on the head.

"_There you go. Now go home."_

The dog barked, plopped his butt on the ground and swished a semicircle into the ground with his tail.

"Go home."

He barked in disagreement.

"_Arf… Arf…. Arf…"_

Stubborn dog.

"Well if you won't. I will." Loke pivoted and headed into the cabin. Before he could shut the door-hands impeded by the load of kindling- the dog was there.

Inside.

With him.

"Oh no! You argh d-don't. Shoooo." Loke waved out the door. The dog stayed put, staring at him.

"_Go Home!"_

"_Arf… Arf…*with puppy dog eyes*_

The dog barked some more. This time it sounded like a feed me bark.

Loke would know, of course, but the way the dog was looking at him, he seemed kind of hungry.

"_I don't have any dog food, In fact-"_

He didn't have any people food, either. For a man who lived his life by a schedule and a plan, he'd done a pretty lousy job of planning this one.

It was that woman. A beautiful maiden with the widest chocolate eyes with long lashes, paired with a pair of lush, dark and extremely kissable lips. He'd gotten him all around this morning. If he hadn't met her… meet_ Lucy Heartfilia_, he wouldn't have forgotten to buy a food. (He unconsciously smiled) Naaaa! Then he wouldn't have this…this cute creature staring at him.

A cute creature he needed to get rid of. Loke opened the door, but the dog stayed put. Clearly, reasoning with the animal wasn't going to work. The dogs were no collar, so couldn't call his owner.

He gets his cell phone out his pocket and dialed the number of the woman who had rented him the cabin.

"_Hello Porluyusica-san, do you own a dog? He politely asked._

Poryusica, an older lady with pinky hair and a shy smile, and most of all, a tendency not to ask any questions once he had a valid credit card number in hand.

"_Gomenasai... Loke-kun I have pets but I don't have dogs. Sometimes they get separated from their owners who are in vacation. And we don't have much a leash law round here. People kind of just let their dogs go, it being a small town and all. Most everybody had known most everybody else's dog."_

"_Oh do you own this one? It's white. Short and stubborn." Loke glared at the dog. It swished its tail and he swore, grinned at him._

"_Well I can't say I do, but I know who would know. You can take that dog on down to "The Sudsy Dog. The owner there, she runs a sort of pet rescue thing. She'll help you out." She's nice and beautiful, she added._

"_Oh! Sudsy Dog?" _Loke politely asked_"._

"_It's a hot dog wash." _Poryusica laughed at the phone.

"_Just off the street. You can't miss it. On the sign you'll see —"_

"_Let me guess, a hot dog in a tub?" Loke cut him off_

"_You got it"_

"_Okay, arigato! Loke thanked him."_

_Loke groaned. He looked down at the dog, which looked back up at him. "Looks like were going for a ride.  
_

That creature popped to all fours, tail beating a drum of anticipation against Loke's leg. Loke headed to his rental car, trying not to cringe at the thought of dog hair all over the leather interior, then opened the door. Before he could say LAY Down on the floor," the dog was sitting right beside him.

Looked like he was going to have a new best friend for the next few minutes.

Whether he liked it or not.

Lucy holding Aries' poodle then took of her apron and brushed the bangs off her forehead.

"_You're looking gorgeous after your beauty treatment. This is more than I can say for me."_

The white dog let out woof, then settled down in the cage to wait for her owner to pick her up. Shimera was in here once every two weeks; she barely tolerated the manicure. But she enjoyed grooming process. She enjoyed taking care of dogs and cats. Actually though her first love is writing. Yeah! She was a frustrated writer. She owned a pet-shop, she loves to write story and she loves celestial bodies especially stars. Lucy glanced in her record 900 dogs. And 300 cats. And now she was there—

"_Kyaaaaaaaaa…I'm definitely going in Celestial Kingdom with enough money saved for my dream trip. To finally experience a life outside this little town. Lucy yelled in happiness_

The bell over the door jingled and Lucy let out a sigh. Okay back to work. And back to reality.

"_Take this….this thing off my hands .Please."Loke begged._

Lucy turned around and found first, an adorable white-and-pinkish at her feet. Then fuming best man behind him. The same handsome stranger from the morning, only this time he was wearing shoes-and frowns.

"_You again? Lucy screamed in frustration._

"_I could say the same thing. You are working here?" Loke answered._

She nodded, not bothering to correct him and tell him she owned this business. Lucy let out a happy groan and pressed him against her legs, his tail wagging.

"_Is this your dog?"_

"_No. He's some stray who can't seem to get hint."_

She arched a brow. _"Seems to be a lot of those in town lately."_

Loke leaned an elbow on the table and gave her a smirk. When he did, the facial gestured transformed him, taking Loke from ordinary to…

Well, extraordinary handsome, almost playboy handsome –like something out of a magazine. A quiver ran through Lucy's gut, but she ignored it.

"_You aren't talking about me, are you?" he said._

"_Not at all"_ Lucy pouted. She straighten, the dog remaining by her side. And

"So whose dog is this?" she added.

"_You tell me. He just showed up in my cabin"._ Loke thumbed toward the door, in an easterly direction. _"I'm staying at Celestial cabins"_

"_He was renting one of the Celestial renting cabins?_ Sure he was wearing jeans and a fitted T-shirt, but the shirt was a clean as one straight package. And his shoes—

Now he was wearing them, she noticed he had on expensive dress shoes. Not the kind anymore would wear in the woods, especially not that kind of leather, which looked as soft as kid gloves. A high gloss bounced light off the finish, which sported fine, delicate stitching.

He was too…. Perfect to be a typical renter who came into town in the summer, stayed a week or two for the fishing then back to his normal life. Loke Estrella could have passed for a cover model, one of those men clad in three –piece suit, hawking experience cologne or designer watches. Except...

Except for his eyes. His eyes held a summer storm, the dark green of passing thunderclouds, and the depths of unplumbed mysteries. Behind in his green eyes, Lucy wondered, was the real Loke Estrella the man in suit, or a barefoot man she'd meet this morning.

"_Well I don't this little guy,"_ She said bending down to stroke the dog's silky ears, distancing herself from the temporary owner. But I'll put up a notice in my shop."

"_Good. I appreciate you doing so." Loke turned on his heel._

"_Wait. You're not leaving him here, are you?"_ she furrows her eyebrow

He stopped in the doorway. "_Of course." I couldn't possibly be responsible for the caretaking of a dog."_

"_Why not? Allergic? _

"_I don't believe so"._

That right there. The way he talked. That, too, didn't fit with the image of cabin renter. Some weekend fisherman, or avid hunter on few days' break from grind.

Every one of Gajeel Friends was the typical guy-next-door, the kind that sat at the bar and knocked back a couple of beers, told a bawdy joke or two. This guy …. Not at all that type. How on earth did he ever become Natsu,Gray and Gajeel's friend, and not just friend, but their best friend?

"_Do you have two hands? Lucy asked._

"_Yes." He gave her a dubious look_

"_Do you have two legs?"_

The dubious look narrowed.

"_Then that, along with this,_" Lucy grabbed a five pound bag of dry dog food from the shelf and thrust it into his arms, that is all you need for now. Even though we take great care of our shelter animals here, we first try to find foster families for them".

"_Foster Families. For dogs?"_ twitching his brow.

"_Yep. And since this little guy is already attached to you, it should be no sweat for you to take him home. He'll do much better emotionally with you, at your house, than he would stuck in a street all day anyway. And really, all you have to do is feed him, walk him and wait until his owner claims him."_

He stared at her.

"_Are you completely insane? I am not a dog person."_

Again, he had that air about him. Not just out of town, but completely out of her world. Out of her social stratosphere. Clearly, the man from some money. Why would someone like that want to stay in Magnolia?

While they'd been debating, the dog had left Lucy's foot and was now plopped down beside Loke, his little snout turned up expectantly.

"_And apparently he disagrees."_

"_He's a dog, he doesn't know any better." Loke waved in her direction._

"_You are the hot dog wash person. You take him."_

"_No can do. I'm busy with the wedding plans._

Last I checked, you weren't the bride."

No she wasn't. And Lucy had no intentions of becoming a bride anytime soon that was sure. A relationship, especially serious one, would only derail the dream she'd worked so hard to fulfill.

"Let just say that being a bridesmaid doesn't lessen my level of responsibility." Lucy said with a little laugh.

Loke eyed her with a visual question mark, but didn't press the issue.

"He's just a dog. Surely—"

"You can handle it as easily as I." Lucy ran a hand through her hair. She didn't need one more thing on her to do list. Couldn't that man see that? He may be handsome, but he had an obstinate streak as long as the river of Magnolia.

She grabbed a leash and collar from the shelf and handed those to him, too, adding them to the top of the dog food.

"_You might want to put the leash to use right now."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

Lucy rolled her eyes, then took the leash and collar out of Loke's hand, fitted them onto the dog, then handed back to Loke.

"_Walking the dog is when you move your two legs." The dog will get the idea, believe me."_

He stared at her, seeming horrified by the entire idea"

"_What about you?"_

"I have other things to do, like my job." She started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Lucy pivoted back. And nearly laughed at loud. Tall and muscular Loke looked lost.

"_It's pretty simple concept Mr. Estrella. Put one foot in front of the other. Plue will follow. And if you go near some grass, his natural instincts will take over" Before he can protest or ask her to do it, she pointed toward the back door of the shop._

"_There's some grass right in the parking lot. It'll take five minutes, I swear...she grinned"._

Loke scowled, but did as she said, walking stiffly out of the door, with Plue following behind, pausing every second to sniff.

Lucy watched through the window biting her lip try not to laugh. Too loudly.

A few minutes later, Plue was feeling better and Loke returned to the shop.

"Now will you take him?"

"_Why? You're doing great. And besides, you're on vacation right? Staying at a cabin in the woods? Think of him as … a roommate."_

Loke scowled. _"I don't need a room mate."_

_"I will help you, unless you will help me bathe a golden retriever and deck her out with some bows in her hair. She joked"_

An incredulous look filled Loke's eyes. _Bows on the dog?"_

"She's a girl. She likes to look pretty.

_"What if …" He hesitated._

_"What if I help you with your work? Will you take this—"_he shifted his weight to opposite foot—_these thing off my hands then?_

"_You're going to help me give a good retriever bath?"_

"_Why are you surprised by my offer? You are the one who supposed that idea! _

"_Hey I'm just kidding ...and you don't strike me as the dog-bathing type. Especially considering the way you're reacting to your new best friend here."_

She trusts out her hand and when he took hers, a spark traveled up her arm, taking Lucy completely by surprise. Attracted? To him?

She couldn't be. He was not her type. At all. For one, he had that air of upper crust about him. For another too vague about what he was, where he was from. She liked the men she dated to be open and friendly.

_Loke was willing to take a little of the burden off her shoulders, who was she to turn him down?_

"_You've got a deal, Mr. Estrella," Lucy said attributing her reaction to him as being too tired, too over worked._

"_I just hope you can keep up until the end of the bargain."_

_A slow grin stole across his face. If there's one thing I always do, Ms. Heartfilia, its make sure that deal is a win-win for me too."_

And as that smile widened, Lucy had to wonder whether she'd just been outwitted—and whether she'd be a real loser in this proposition.

Lucy be careful to this handsome stranger—she silently whisper to herself.

**To be continued….**

Next chapter: **Chapter 3: Attraction**

* * *

**A/N **Guys how is it? Is it boring or fun? ~Kyaaaaaaaaa. Hope you like it! Once again, I'd like to thank all those who put this story on their alerts and fave lists, to those solid reviewers. xD Please support my story Undying Love * a STICY STORY* Ja ne mwaaaahhhh :D

-ayhartloki


	3. Chapter 3: Attraction

When I saw you, I was afraid to look at you. When I looked at you, I was afraid to touch you. When I touched you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you.

* * *

"English is not my Mother language. Sorry for my misspelled words and wrong grammar."

Special thanks to my followers, reviewer's I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs* Enjoy!

* * *

_**Title: My Locked-up Heart**_

_Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had poured her dreams into planning the trip of a lifetime. Only trouble was, her locked-up heart was being opened by a handsome stranger._

Loke Estrella was escaping the nerved-cracking expectations of his father Luigi Estrella. He was the only son of a proud and prosperous Estrella Family.

By being with Lucy, he was breaking the rules. Happy-ever–after wasn't in his vocabulary, yet he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful maiden. For the first time, he had something that money couldn't buy – a woman who loves him for who he really is.

_**I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

**But I'm willing to adopt the sexy and handsome Loke the Lion**

**Chapter 3: Attraction**

Insane.

Loke Estrella never made spur-of-the moment offers. Every move in his life had an intention, a purpose, and a plan behind it. He operated like a Mercedes with a well-tuned engine and navigational system. No breakdowns, no detours and no surprises.

Then what on earth had made him open up his mouth and volunteer to bathe canine? He didn't even like dogs. Or at least, he didn't think he did. He had no experience in canine, so therefore, no opinion one way or another, except he knew he had no time for the stray and no room in his life for a spaniel. And yet he was here, helping the beautiful blond maiden.

He glanced over at Lucy Heartfilia, who was cooing as she sudsed the animal's head, and knew exactly what had possessed him to throw that sentence out there. Her.

She'd distracted him nearly from the minute he'd met her.

Oh hell! It was really all the pretty woman. The way she had half her blond locks tucked behind her ear, the other had drifting along her cheek in damp waves. And the way she stared at him like he was some kind of weird stalker come to invade her town with highly viral disease.

The combination— attraction mixed with distrust—the amusement sparked in him, and raised his interest in her to a level unlike anything he'd felt in a long time.

Loke had met hundreds of women the course of his life. Dated the dozens of them. But in the circles he traveled, the women were too perfect, too pampered.

Lucy Heartfilia, on the other hand, had a less finished edge to her, like a diamond that had to cut and polished. She was…

Unique.

Intriguing. Very Intriguing.

"_Hey, I thought you were here to help. That means holding her steady,"_ Lucy firmly said.

"_Easier said than done,"_ Loke grumbled.

"_This dog is as slippery as an eel in an oil vat."_

Lucy chuckled, "then tightened the rainbow paw printed lead attached from the top of the deep stainless steel to tub to the dog's neck, which shortened the dog's rooming room.

"_Didn't you ever have a pet?"_

"_No, never."_

"_Not so much as a gerbil?"_

"_No"._ Loke snorted.

"_Let's just say rodents wouldn't have gone with the mother's décor."_

Lucy gave him a curious look and loke cursed himself for that slip. He should have lied and told her he'd had half a dozen pets. But he was no better at lying than he was starting a fire, so his best bet was to keep his mouth shut altogether. Except Lucy—when she didn't have that look on her face that she said she thought he was either crazy or criminal—had the kind of personality that begged friendliness. Openness.

She had a wide smile, a deep, contagious laugh and chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity. They drew him in, making Loke forget his cover story, his life as sole heir of Luigi Estrella and him instead longing for a little of that magic she seemed to possess. The same magic she used to calm dogs as easily as if she were a human blanket and bowl of puppy food.

Perhaps, Loke thought, studying Lucy's bent head, then letting his gaze slip along her lithe form; he could add a little beautiful women in his holiday? After all, he was the best man, and she was the maid of honor. They'd have to be together for the wedding. Wasn't it almost expected that they end up sharing a little more than a dance or two?

The golden retriever squirmed under his attention, sending a river of water down Loke's arm.

"_You better hold on there". Lucy said with laugh and a tease in her eyes._

"_Or I might end up grooming you by accident."_

"_You wouldn't."_

She held up the huge water sprayer.

"_Accidents do happen, you know, all the time in the workplace."_

He laughed.

"_What is this, revenge for this morning?"_

"_What revenge?"_ She gave him look of pure innocence.

"_I'm just saying—"_ her finger slipped a teeny bit on the button, sending a quick dribble of water his way.

"—_I'm the one who in control of the water here and you better stay on my best side"._

The woman didn't seem to have a bad side, at least in the beauty department. From her bright smile to her deep chocolate brown eyes, to the shapely curves that begged his gaze to slide down in her form, everything about Lucy Heartfilia drew his attention over and over again. Even his jeans and t-shirt, she looked as beautiful as the runway models. Maybe even more so, because there was a natural rawness to her looks that set off his libido and had him craving everything about her.

"_You're in control, huh? He said in grinning_.

Then he stepped to the right, fast, ripping the sprayer from her grip before she even saw him coming. He gave her a quick blast on the belly and she let out a shriek.

"_Hey! No fair", she protested._

"_All's fair in war and business, didn't you know that?"_

Lucy squirmed around in his grip, which brought her directly beneath him, and made Loke very, very aware of their quarters. Of her parted lips. Of how all would take would be breath of a movement, and he could be holding her, having in her arms, and even more, kissing her.

"_Give that back,"_ she pouted.

"_Make me."_

She reached the sprayer. He feinted to the right. She dodged the left. They collided, closer. Then again, closer still, and both of them froze.

A second ticked by on the clock above. Another. Lucy swallowed. Loke leaned forward, the game forgotten, the sprayer falling in tub, his hand moving to brace on the either side of the stainless steel, when the dog apparently sensing the distraction of the humans in the room, gave a quick shake, bathing all them in soapy bubbles.

Loke jerked back. Lucy spun back around the soothed dog.

"_We should, ah get back to work.''_

"_Yeah, we should."_

But he knew—and knew she knew—that as much as they might be pretending to return to all business, there'd been a shift between them from just acquaintances to something a little more.

"_What made you decide to do this for a living?"_ He asked, changing the subject.

Get your head in the game, Estrella. Or he'd end up covered with suds. Definitely not win-win.

She bristled slightly. Damn. He'd offended her.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"_

"_No, it's okay. This is only a contemporary gig anyway. I started walking dogs in high school for extra money, and one thing led to another. Before I knew it, I had a business."_

"_You own the Sudsy dog?_

She grinned.

"_All mine, soap bubbles and all."_

Yet another surprise. His esteem for her raised several notches.

"_I'm impressed. Seems like you're doing really well. A one-woman shop and everything. That not easy to accomplish._

She shrugged.

"_It's not much."_

He reached out, placing a hand on hers, intending only to get her attention, but when his touches slipped against hers because of the soapy water, a zing went up in his arm. The charge denoted in his brain, reigniting the sparks from earlier. When was the last time he'd felt that way?

Seven years ago. Karen Lilica, a woman Loke had met in his business-ethics class. Karen hadn't come from old money or new money, or anything other than a normal family. They dated for 7 months—a seven fast and furious, amazing months.

She'd been the first woman he'd dated who hadn't picked of his father. And Loke had hoped in some crazy way that Luigi would approve. That his father would see his son's choice in a woman as bold. Unique. Carving out, his own path. Exactly the qualities Luigi always preached about employees—then seemed to do his best to squash his son.

Loke and Karen's relationship had been fun, exciting and perfect—until Luigi Estrella found out his son was dating an "Unacceptable" woman and paid Karen's Family enough money to convince them their daughter would find a better education abroad.

Loke had gotten the message. His father didn't see his son bold or determined. Simply headstrong and foolish. Stepping out of line with the family plan would cost him. Dearly. The business and the family image came above everything, even personal happiness.

Loke had allowed to stay at fairy Tail Academy, but only agreeing to the tightly toe the Estrella Family line. And the price Loke had to pay? His father sent him a new roommate—to make sure Loke stayed in line.

Now, here he was, for the first time in forever, feeling a powerful surge of attraction surge again. Real, honest desire. For a real honest woman, not the kind who put on social airs. Damn, it felt good. Real good. Loke caught Lucy's gaze.

Had she been affected, like he?

But No. She gave him a curious a look as blank as a clean slate, waiting for him to speak. Loke tried to refocus, to remind himself he was there for a short vacation, a work reprieve, not a major life departure. He cleared his throat.

"_It's a lot, believe me. Up to fifty of all new business fail within the first five years. You should be proud."_

Now her gazed narrowed.

"_How do you know so much about business?''_

Damn. He had yet to learn the keys to good a cover story. Keep your mouth shut and know your line, he cursed himself.

He couldn't very well rattle of his real resume. Loke Estrella: Fourth-generation CEO of the largest gem importing company in the world. Loke Estrella, one of the Estrella's, the family that had been listed in Magazine issue for as many years as the magazine had been printed. Loke Estrella: the man with enough personal fortune to buy this town ten times over and still have change left over to line the streets with thousand jewels.

If he told her any of that, she'd look at him like everyone else did. With awe. With reverence. She's step back and stop seeing him as just Loke. And for the first time of his life, he wanted to just be—

Loke.

Ordinary man. In ordinary clothes. Doing ordinary things.

With no Butlers. No Limos. No expectations.

'_I, ah just like to read business magazines_" he said finally.

"_When I'm not in worked. You know, in spirit of getting ahead."_

"_That I can understand."_

A soft smile of empathy stole across in her face.

"_Working hard for what you want, right?"_

"_Exactly_."

"_That's my personal philosophy, too."_

She shot him a grin.  
"_Who'd have thought would have anything in common with a guy I met on my best friend garden?"_

He echoed her grin.

"A barefoot guy at that."

She laughed.

"And here I usually go for the kind of guy who wearing shoes.

"I'll keep that in—"

The dog wriggled then, shaking off the soapy water, spraying the room, Lucy and Loke with a fine sheen of bubbles.

"_What wrong with this dog?_ Loke made a face.

"_Celeste, here isn't too bad. Trust me. She's the one of the easier clients I have."_

"_Easier?_" Loke snorted disagreement.

He looked at the dog again. The dog looked at him, her wide soulful brown eyes seeming to say, _"Oh not him, please."_

Loke took a deep breath. And starting to scrub the dog.

Loke pouted. I'd rather massage a female person than a dog any day. Specifically the female person beside him. He imagine his touch running down her body, over those voluptuous curves, followed by his lips, lingering along her neck—

Definitely not thoughts he should be having when should be helping her at work. He couldn't help it. Lucy Heartfilia intrigued him—even if she had put him to work on the least fun end of the dog.

"Hey Dogs like TLC, too", she cutely added.

To be continued:

_**Chapter 4: TLC-Tender, Loving, Care**_

* * *

There are times when I dream you're holding my hand, whispering sweet words in my ear and that you love me. But while I'm here dreaming, you're with someone else making my dreams, her reality.

* * *

**A/N ** How are you guys? Awww I miss you so muuccchhh ! I had been busy in school . Undying School works, volunteerism, and leadership. ~Study hard ! xD And a little bit with my crush* hihihihi* Please do not forget to review, your reviews will inspires me a lot.

I miss Loke soooo much. Mashima-sensei totally forgotten our sexy beloved Lion. Do you miss him guys? ~Kyaaaaaa *pouts*

Once again, I'd like to thank all those who put this story on their alerts and fave lists, to those solid reviewers from the bottom of my heart. xD

Please support my story Undying Love * a STICY STORY* and Fragile Heart, another Lolu's story. Ja ne mwaaaahhhh If you want to be friend with me in Facebook, just P.M me . -ayhartloki


End file.
